0
Él estaba en todas partes, yo tenía miedo, y él lo sabía. Eso lo divertía. Era acechada. Se me acercó; era un niño encapuchado de catorce años, cuya vestimenta era totalmente negra, exceptuando por una sonriente máscara amarilla. Me susurró: «This one is my game and you're my prey». Corrí a la cocina a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo, pero, cuando me di vuelta, ya no estaba. Respiré profundamente sentándome en el suelo. Sentía una presencia. Al girarme, me miraba sin expresión alguna. Lo acuchillé en su estomago, pero no se inmutó. Se lo sacó y lo tiró al piso. Grité todo lo que pude y desapareció consumido en sombras, como si él fuese una. '' ''Un rato después, vino la policía diciendo que un vecino escuchó un grito en mi casa. Me dijeron loca. ¿Estaré loca? Sí, debe ser eso, un producto de mi imaginación pero aún me siento observada. Les dijo Jackie a los otros internos de Aurora Psychiatric Hospital dos días antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Muchas desapariciones sin sentido, demasiadas, donde nunca se hallan los cuerpos, pero sus orígenes se remontan en la historia de un chico. Anthony Birdwhistell era un inteligente, extrovertido, espontáneo y calculador chico de 13 años, con un lacio pelo marrón oscuro y ojos café, con una amorosa familia que consistía en sus dos padres, él y su hermano menor, Mark, un niño de 5 años con cabello negro rizado y ojos marrones. Tenían una bonita casa de dos pisos de color blanco con una cerca del mismo color y con un gran jardín. Aunque a Anthony le gustaba jugar con su hermanito, tenía algo de vergüenza, ya que pensaba que tenía que madurar. Aunque se peleaban, se querían igual; él siempre quería lo mejor para su hermanito, lo cuidaba mucho y lo protegía de lo que él consideraba malo. No obstante, a veces su hermano era algo molesto. —Anthony, ¿quieres jugar? Tú nunca juegas conmigo —le dijo mientras dibujaba. —Pero si jugué contigo hace veinte minutos. Estoy cansado. —¡Juega conmigo! —No grites. Mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo. Así que silencio. Mira televisión o algo. —Bueno. Al menos, ¿podrías escribirme "Mark" con letra 'corquiva'? —Bueno. —dijo agarrando la hoja que su hermano le ofreció para apoyarla en la mesa e, intentando hacer la mejor letra posible, comenzar a escribir. —Gracias. —¿Para quién es el dibujo? —Es un secreto, pero, si quieres, te lo digo. —Haber dime. No se lo cuento a nadie. —Es para ti. Le entregó un horrible dibujo; tenía corazones hechos incorrectamente y, en el centro, una amarilla cara sonriente. Anthony, quien no podía evitar sonreír, abrazó a su hermano para continuar escribiendo. —Anthony, ¿por qué escribes con la 'mano mala'? —Es que soy zurdo, uso la mano izquierda, pero igualmente creo que mi diestra es buena. —¿Y cómo es eso de que eres capricornio? —No, no. Yo soy tauro, nací en mayo. —¿Y cómo naciste? Bueno... yo salí de la panza de mamá. —¿Y cómo llegaste a la panza de mami? —Bueno... eso.... me voy a bañar. Quédate aquí. Supuesto que hubo terminado el dibujo, se levantó dejando a su hermano viendo el dibujo. «Uf. Ese chico es tan curioso que se parece a mí», pensó mientras entraba a la ducha. Solía pensar y reflexionar en la ducha, pues, aunque era paciente, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus actividades o que las cosas no salieran como él las planeara. Sin embargo, era muy aplicado en lo que hacía y no le importaba si tenía que trabajar un año para hacer lo que quería. Él había vivido preocupado con cosas como la muerte o que alguien lo recordara. No obstante, ya no le preocupaban esas cosas y disfrutaba la vida. Aunque había otra cosa que le molestaba, la gente ignorante; aunque a él no le importa qué haga el resto de personas con su vida, él creía que toda esa ignorancia de la gente afectaba su vida y a la de las personas que apreciaba que, por cierto, eran bastantes, pues él era muy sociable y se podía hacer amigo de alguien en unos segundos. Otra cosa que le molestaba mucho eran las personas que lastimaban y maltrataban a los animales. Esas personas le parecían la escoria de la escoria de la humanidad, y este y otros fastidios lo llevaron a tenerle poca pena a las personas, pues, para él, que había leído bastantes libros de historia, donde personas hacían cosas impensables como asesinar a millones por tener distintas creencias, se le debería devolver la misma moneda a todas esas personas. Aún así, solía perdonar a los que creía que se lo merecían. A Anthony le gustaban mucho los animales. Desde pequeño, sus padres le enseñaron a tratarlos bien y cuidarlos. Además, leía mucho sobre estos, no solo porque le gustaban los animales, sino porque le gustaba leer, llenar su cabeza con curiosidades y entretenerse con historias plasmadas en papel. El tiempo de reflexión había terminado; Anthony salió de la ducha, pero, antes de vestirse, chequeó su celular que le pareció haber sonado. Lo prendió y encontró tres llamadas perdida de su mamá. Le había parecido raro y le preocupó un poquito. Le devolvió la llamada, pero nadie contestó. «Me habrá llamado por accidente. Siempre le pasa a mamá con su celular táctil que se pone en el bolsillo y la piel de su pierna desbloquea el celular y me llama», pensó para despreocuparse. Al bajar las escaleras, corrió Mark hasta él entregándole el dibujo que le había hecho ya terminado. —Toma, Anthony. Este dibujo es para ti. —Muchas gracias. Dibujas realmente bonito —dijo Anthony doblándolo para guardarlo en su bolsillo. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. —¿Quién es? —dijo abriendo la puerta Eran sus padres que ya habían vuelto. —Hola, hijos. —Hola, papá. Hola, mamá. «Creo que es inútil preguntar quién es y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo», pensó Anthony. Notó que los rostros de sus padres estaban extraños y dijo: —¿Qué pasa mamá? —¡¡Corran!! Anthony se congeló ¿Qué pasaba? La pregunta se contestó cuando sus dos padres fueron apuñalados por la espalda. Su mundo se quebrantó, pero su hermanito era lo único que le quedaba. Agarró la mano de Mark y contempló a sus padres por un momento. La sangre brotaba como si saliera del piso. Ni siquiera pudo ver al asesino. Sin embargo no le importó; protegería a su hermanito con su vida. —¡Vamos, Mark! Corrieron a sus cuartos. No obstante, al subir las escaleras, Mark cayó a donde el asesino. Anthony quería ayudar a su hermano. Sin embargo, a su vez, deseaba vivir; salvarse a sí mismo. Él miedo controló sus piernas y corrió a su cuarto para esconderse debajo de la cama. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado? El asesino arrastraba el cuerpo de su hermanito muerto. Su verdadero mundo se cayó en pedazos. Nada importaba. Salió de debajo de la cama gritando para encarar al asesino. —¡Te odio! El asesino lo golpeó riéndose. No obstante, Anthony estaba perdido en su odio. Golpeó al asesino logrando romperle la nariz. Notó cómo era la cara del asesino, era un hombre rubio, de ojos marrones y de 40 años. Anthony se desvaneció y, al despertarse, estaba en su ropero. El suelo estaba mojado. Se sentía un olor a alcohol. No podría vengar a su hermano. Sería calcinado vivo. —¡Te irás al infierno! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatar una vida! ¡Te odio y a todos los asesinos! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —¡Porque es divertido! Anthony golpeó la puerta haciendo un agujero. Sin embargo, el hombre agarró su mano y la estampó en la puerta con su cuchillo. El chico gritó de dolor y vio a su hermanito ensangrentado a través de la rendija. —¡Te matare y será divertido para mí! —Adiós, Anthony. Anthony contempló a su hermano menor por última vez, sacó el dibujo de su bolsillo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y dijo: —Esto no es un "adiós", es un "hasta la próxima". Empezó a llorar, estaba triste, retenía mucho odio, desesperanza, y miedo. Tantos sentimientos chocando, odio, tristeza, desesperanza, indignación. Todos desataban ira. Algo en Anthony cambió, una chispa. Miró hacia abajo y vio cómo se quemaba. No obstante, no sentía nada, las llamas se convirtieron en sombras y dejó de tener miedo. La casa y la familia de los Birdwhistell estaban quemadas. La policía confirmó que no hubo ningún sobreviviente en la zona, dieron a todos por muertos y pensaron que fue un accidente en la cocina que terminó con la vida de la familia. Tres días después se encontró el cuerpo del asesino en su casa, Charlie de 45 años murió de un paro cardíaco. Anthony fue el que lo hizo. Sin embargo, nadie lo sabía porque hace tres días el murió en un incendio, él ya no era el mismo de antes; su mente estaba distorsionada. Se dio cuenta de que “cazar” al hombre que mató a su familia fue divertido. Tenía que repetirlo… y lo repitió, Mary de 38 años desapareció el 4 de octubre de 2014, dos días antes había reportado de que alguien vivía en su casa, la policía la revisó, pero no encontraron nada; Trevor de 25 años desapareció el 6 de octubre de 2014, un día antes reportó que lo observaban desde atrás de las puertas; Jackie de 34 años de edad desapareció el 15 de marzo de 2015, cuatro días antes fue a la policía gritando que alguien vivía debajo de su cama antes de desaparecer se residía en el Aurora Psychiatric Hospital. Tú podrías ser el siguiente, ahora dime: ¿estás solo?, Fíjate en el rincón más oscuro de tu casa y respóndeme. Categoría:Mentes trastornadas